Life
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: It's Addison from when she is born to now on the show. It's Addison's relationship with Archer throughout her life. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea that came to me so I thought I would write it. It's still in he process of being written so if there is anyhting you want to see happen, let me know and I'll see if I can add it, but I'm not promising that it will definitely happen. It started off as one idea, but kid of developed into another. This was going to be Addi-centric, but now it's going to be based on her relationship with Archer I think.

Summary: It follows Addison from when she is born to now on the show. It's just different stages in her life and how she deals with them with help from her brother Archer. It shows how theire relationship grows as they do. It will go through all the pairings, ADDEK, MADDISON, ADDEX, PADDISON, KEVIN/ADDI, but there will be no pairing at the end as yet. There probably won't be a pairing in the end.

Please review and give me your thoughts on whether I should continue or not, and if you have any ideas or anything you want to see happen.

Enjoy

* * *

Four year old Archer Forbes-Montgomery stared in awe at the tiny baby led in the couch in front of him. He looked around and took a step towards the couch, placing his hands on the edges as he watched the baby girl. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was sleeping peacefully, her hands in tiny fists as she dreamt. He had never seen anyone so small.

Archer took in the baby girl's features. She had a head of bright red curls, her eyes delicate, her mouth petite, her lips a light red colour. She was small, her body didn't reach the end of one cushion on the bottom of the couch and she was dressed in a pink dress. She continued to sleep soundly as Archer watched her.

He glanced around once more before he reached a hand up and took hold of one of hers, gasping quietly as she instantly curled her fingers around his hand, keeping a tight grip. Archer was mesmerized by her.

Suddenly he heard footsteps out in the hallway and his mother, Bizzy, appeared in the doorway. "Archer, what are you doing? Get away from her." Bizzy shooed him from the baby girl and Archer made his way to his toys and sat down on the floor, where he continued to watch the baby.

Bizzy looked down at her two day old daughter before glancing at her son. "Now Archer, I want you to stay away from your sister, I don't want her to be woken up. Do you understand?" Archer nodded timidly, knowing not to disobey his parents. "Why don't you go and play up in your room for a while?" Bizzy looked at Archer who just nodded and made his way from the room, looking once more at his baby sister.

Bizzy sighed, she didn't want to be mean to her son, but she had just brought Addison home and she didn't want Archer to wake her. He could be so loud at times. She knew it was going to be hard with a four year old and a baby in the house.

Bizzy turned and looked back down at Addison, seeing her still sleeping soundly. She checked to make sure Addison couldn't roll off the couch before she left the room once more.

---

After playing in his room for two hours, Archer got bored and decided to go back downstairs. As he left his bedroom, he heard a soft humming coming from what was the nursery, a room he hadn't been allowed in. Slowly he made his way towards it, pushing the door open further, to see a soft pink room. A crib placed against one wall, a matching changing table not far from it. There was a light golden small wardrobe opposite the crib, toys filing a lot of the space.

Archer looked around and saw his mother sat in the rocking chair that sat between the window and the crib, softly rocking it. She looked down at Addison who was cradled in her arms, suckling hungrily from the bottle. Bizzy smiled down at the baby who looked around her in awe.

Bizzy glanced up and saw Archer stood in the doorway. She gave him a soft smile as he watched them quietly. "Come here Archer." Bizzy smiled, watching him carefully walk over to her. "This is your baby sister, Addison." Archer stood on tiptoes, his hands resting on an arm of the rocking chair as he gazed at Addison in his mother's arms.

"What do you think of her?" Bizzy smiled at her son.

"She's tiny." He whispered.

"She's only a baby, she'll grow though."

Archer just looked at his baby sister. Addison moved her eyes around the room, her gaze settling on Archer and she just watched him as she finished suckling. Bizzy smiled, lifting Addison to her shoulder to burp her, laying her back down in her arms after. Addison's gaze never left Archer once, and Archer never stopped watching his little sister.

"Do you like her then?" Bizzy looked at Archer, noticing how his eyes never left Addison. Archer just nodded quietly, it was as though him and Addison already had a bond, a secret language between them.

"That's good then." Bizzy smiled and stood up. "Come on, lunch will be ready soon." She placed Addison carefully down in the crib, before she turned and held her hand out to Archer, who took it, his gaze still on his baby sister. Bizzy walked out of the room, Archer following behind.

---

A week later and Archer watched as his father, Edward Montgomery, strapped Addison securely into the buggy, placing a blanket over his daughter. Archer stood quietly, just watching. Edward leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead, smiling and standing up, looking down at her.

"Ready to go to the park Archer?" Edward looked at his son who nodded. "Okay, good, where's your mother?"

"Upstairs."

"Okay." Edward nodded and turned to the stairs, to see his wife walking down and he smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Bizzy nodded, pulling her coat on.

"Okay." Edward opened the door, pushing the buggy out and letting Bizzy and Archer walk out before he locked the door. Bizzy had taken hold of the buggy and pushed it down the drive, Archer close behind her. Edward caught up to them in a few strides, placing his hand on the small of his wife's back. Archer walked quickly to keep up with his parents, not complaining.

It wasn't long before they reached the park and Bizzy put the brake on the buggy by a bench. She checked on Addison who had fallen asleep on the walk there before she took Archer's hand and walked over to the swings with him. The whole time though Archer seemed to have his gaze on the buggy and Edward. Archer was besotted with his baby sister, hardly leaving her side.

Edward smiled as he looked at his family. He watched his wife push his son on the swing while Archer watched Addison who slept peacefully in her buggy.

---

By the time Addison was six months old, she was able to sit upright by herself. She would sit and just watch Archer play. Whenever Archer noticed her watching him, which was most of the time, he would somehow involve her, making her smile and squeal with laughter. Unless Archer was at school, or at a friend's house, he wasn't far from Addison. They had instantly become very close to each other.

By the time Addison was eight months old, she was crawling around everywhere, Bizzy and Edward sometimes found it hard to keep up with where she was. She'd be there one minute, they'd turn around, and when they'd turn back she would be gone, having crawled off somewhere. The one person they could count on to know where Addison was, was Archer. As soon as Addison began to crawl, he'd follow her everywhere, making sure she didn't cause herself any harm. The two were inseparable.

When Addison was a year old, she had begun to say her first word, saying it whenever she got the chance, to anyone she could, but her favourite person to say it to was Archer. It may have had something to do with her first word being, Archer. Archer grinned proudly when he first heard her say it, and he smiled every time Addison called his name. It was something that made them even closer than they were.

---

When Addison was three, she started school. She was nervous and worried as she walked into the school, but she had her big brother with her. He walked with her to her classroom, where she had to walk in alone. She looked around at everyone else before she found herself a seat at a table. The teacher smiled at her and asked her name, before introducing her to a shy girl next to her.

"Hi." The girl blushed shyly. "I'm Savannah, but you can call me Savvy."

"Hi Savvy, I'm Addison." Addison smiled at the girl, thinking she could have a friend there. "I'm three, how old are you?"

"I'm three as well." Savannah smiled.

"We're the same age then." Addison grinned.

"We are." Savannah grinned back. "Hey, we could be friends."

"We should." Addison nodded and that was the start of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I decided to continue. Are you guys happy about that? This chapter has skipped eight years. I don't know if I've mentioned that, but Addison is eight and Archer is twelve now. If you do have any ideas for a chapter, or for something that could happen during thier life, please let me know and I'll see if I can add it for you.

Enjoy.

* * *

From the age of four, Addison had started taking ballet lessons each week. It was something her mother had suggested and Addison hadn't objected to the idea, learning from her brother that it was best to just agree. She had been learning ballet for four years now and had managed to perfect it, picking up each new step with ease. Her best friend, Savannah, had joined as well, but had found it harder than Addison, quitting after a year.

Addison didn't mind though, she had a few friends there, but she wasn't as close to them as she was with Savannah. She found that not a lot of kids liked her really, she wasn't sure why though. Addison had just come to accept the fact that she didn't fit in with a lot of kids. She had Savannah and Archer, she didn't really need anyone else.

Her parents had found that from a young age she was quite bright, a lot brighter than most kids her age. She was able to pick most things up with ease, tackling every problem that came her way. This made her parents happy, them making big plans for her future.

Addison sighed as she picked up her bag after ballet. She glanced at herself in the large mirrors that filled one wall as she left the studio, heading outside to meet Archer who was waiting to take her home. Their parents worked a lot, meaning that Archer took a lot of care of his sister, their bond only growing stronger over the years.

Addison smiled as she saw twelve year old Archer stood outside waiting for her. She made her way towards him and he smiled down at her.

"Hey little sis, how was ballet?" Archer ruffled her hair, making her swat his hands away with her own small ones.

"Archieeee." She whined.

"What?" He teased. "Am I messing your hair up?" He chuckled.

"Yessss." Addison stepped back from him.

"Aww, I'm sorry Ads. Come on, let's go home." He held his hand out for his little sister who took it and they began to walk down the street. "Learn anything new today?"

"Not really." Addison shook her head, kicking a stone as they walked along, her hand securely in Archer's.

"Ah, okay." He nodded. "Hey, mum and dad aren't going to be home for dinner, how about we stop somewhere?" He smiled down at his sister.

"Okay." Addison grinned, she loved spending time with her brother. Archer found them a nice little café to stop in on the way home and got Addison settled at a table before he ordered them some food. Addison swung her legs under her chair as she waited for Archer to return with their food. She loved going out to eat with Archer, he always made it fun, unlike her parents, but they only ever went out to eat with them when it was work related.

"Here we go." Archer placed their food down on the table and smiled at Addison as he sat down.

"Thank you Archie." Addison grinned, picking up her drink carefully and taking a sip. Archer smiled as he watched his sister begin to eat her chips. "Is Mary home?" Addison referred to their maid who acted as a nanny as well.

"She was when I left." Archer nodded, eating some of his own chips.

"When are mum and dad going to be home?"

"I don't know Ads." Archer watched her.

"Okay." She continued to swing her legs.

"You okay sis?" Archer frowned slightly.

"Yes." She nodded, eating more chips.

"Okay…" Archer wasn't too convinced, he could always tell when something was troubling his sister. Addison reached forward and took a sip of her drink, looking at him over the rim of her glass. "Are you really alright Ads?"

Addison sighed, putting her glass back down. "Mum and dad are never home anymore. Don't they like us?"

"Hey, it's not our fault okay? Don't ever think that. They just have to work a lot. It's not our fault okay?" Archer looked at his sister seriously before she nodded and began eating again.

"Can we play Ludo when we get home?" Addison looked at Archer with wide eyes, before picking up a chicken nugget and eating it.

"Sure." Archer smiled. "What colour do you want to be?"

"Red!" Addison grinned.

Archer laughed softly at her. "You're always red."

"I like red."

"I know." He smiled and they finished eating. Archer stood up, holding out his hand to Addison who took it and they made their way from the café. "Want an ice cream?" Archer looked down at his sister as they passed an ice cream van.

"Yes please." Addison grinned, watching as her brother got her an ice cream and she accepted it gratefully, holding onto the cone with both hands so not to drop it. Archer took hold of her bag and they walked home.

---

Addison awoke suddenly, her nightmare fresh in her mind. The tears soon gathered in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks as she looked into the darkness and felt even more scared.

"Archie?" She whispered quietly, hugging her teddy closer, her only answer being silence, making more tears flow. Slowly Addison stood from her bed, hugging her teddy as close as she could as she walked through the darkness and pulled open her bedroom door, stepping out onto the silent landing.

"Archie?" She called again, once again getting no response. Addison made her way down the landing and to her brother's room, where she took hold of the door handle and pulled it down, pushing open the door.

"Archie?" She whispered, looking at the bed where he slept. "Archie?"

Archer mumbled and turned over in bed, beginning to stir. "Mhhmmm, Ads?" He asked groggily, opening his eyes and blinking at her. Addison nodded and walked closer, hugging her teddy close as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Ads, what's wrong?" He sat up instantly, holding his arms out for his sister who climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to him as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Addison whispered, burring her face into Archer's chest.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream. I'm here, you're safe now." He played with her hair, kissing the top of his head and running a hand up and down her back. "Do you want to sleep in here with me now?" Archer looked down at Addison who nodded. "Okay, come on."

They got down under the covers, Archer holding Addison close, knowing she was scared and that their parents probably weren't home. He pulled the covers tighter to them, watching as Addison drifted off to sleep. He let out a sigh, the responsibility of Addison was being given to him more and more each day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so I had a blonde moment last night and couldn't figure out what the fourth fic was that I was going to update, I then remembered once I was in bed. So you have it now. This chapter once again skips in time.

Enjoy

* * *

When Addison was thirteen she had already discovered that she didn't fit in with the other girls at all. She had already entered the awkward geeky stage. The stage where no one wanted to be her friend. Her only friend was Savannah, but they had both gone to different high schools, meaning they only ever saw each other at weekends. The little she did see of Savannah though was more than she saw of her parents.

Addison sighed, walking down the stairs and looking as the front door opened and Archer walked in with his newest girlfriend.

"Hey little sis." He smiled at her and shut the front door behind his girlfriend. "This is Amber."

"Hi." Addison looked at her, she had no idea what her brother saw in the girls he dated.

"Hi." Amber looked back, wondering how Addison was even related to Archer.

"Amber's going to stay over tonight if that's okay?" Archer looked at Addison.

"Why are you asking me?"

Archer shrugged. "Just making sure you're okay with it."

"Well, I don't mind." Addison turned and walked into the kitchen.

That girlfriend didn't last long, two weeks at the most. It wasn't long before he found someone else. Addison stopped keeping track, she left him to it. It was easier.

It was three months later when he told her. Three months later when she found out she had a month and a half left with her brother before he moved out for college.

"I'm sorry sis. I'll stay if you want me to." Archer looked at his sister's expression after he had just told her.

"No." She shook her head. "You go, you go to college. I shouldn't keep you from your education."

"You're more important though."

"No I'm not. You can go Archer, I'll be fine."

He could tell she was upset, she called him Archer, she only ever called him that when she was upset or angry with him. Archer sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Come here." He held his arms out for her and she hesitated before she leaned into him. "You can still talk to me if you need me, and I'll come back every holiday I promise."

"Archer, it's fine."

But he knew it wasn't fine. He didn't want to leave her but he needed to go to college.

"You go and have fun and learn. I'll only be here for a few more years before I move as well." Addison shrugged.

"Yeah." Archer nodded.

"Yeah." Addison nodded as well and stood up. "I have homework to do." She turned and left the room quickly, making Archer sigh.

---

A month and a half later and Archer had everything he needed packed and he was ready to go. He wasn't going far, but it was still far enough. Archer turned, looking at his sister who hung back, hugging herself.

"Come here." He held his arms out. "Give me a hug now." Addison walked towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he dropped a kiss onto her head. "I'm coming back every holiday I promise, or you come to me okay? Call me everyday. You've got your msn I created for you so I'll try to be online as often as possible. Okay?"

Addison nodded, tightening her arms around him, not wanting to let go, not wanting him to go.

"Good." Archer nodded as well, kissing his sister's head once more. "I love you, Ads."

"I love you too, Archie."

"I'll call you when I get there okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, I'll see you little sis." He kissed her forehead, slowly loosening his arms around her before he pulled away, picking up his bag before looking at her one last time and leaving.

Addison sighed, turning and making her way up to her room where she curled up on her bed feeling alone, but knowing it wasn't Archer's fault. She pulled the covers up over her head as the tears began to fall, this time no one there to comfort her.

---

Archer began to worry as Addison once again didn't answer the phone. It had been a week since he had left and he had called Addison everyday, but their call had been short the day before and he was worried about her. He didn't think she was as happy as she was making out.

He hit dial for the forth time and held the phone to his ear, listing to the dialling tone. He sighed, ready to start again when Addison answered.

"_Hello."_

"Ads! Where have you been?! Why haven't you been answering?!"

"_Sorry, I didn't hear the phone ring."_

"Okay." Archer nodded. "How are you?" He could tell from Addison's voice something was wrong.

"_I'm fine."_

Her reply was too quick and it sent Archer's thoughts flying.

"Now tell me the truth Ads."

"_It is the truth."_

"No it's not, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing is wrong."_

"That's a lie. Talk to me Ads, please." He begged. He found it harder to get Addison to open up to him when he wasn't there.

"_There is nothing wrong, Archer, I'm fine, stop asking."_

Archer sighed. "Ads…"

"_No, just stop it. I'm fine. If all you're going to do is ask me the same thing then I'm going, I have homework to do."_

"Ads, no. I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"_Well don't."_

"You're my baby sister, of course I worry."

"_You shouldn't worry about me."_

"I still do though."

"_Yeah, well."_

Archer sighed. He had no idea what was wrong with his sister and he was finding it hard to figure it out.

"How's school?" He thought he'd change the subject.

"_Okay."_

"That's good. How's Savannah? Seen her lately?"

"_No, I've been busy with school work."_

"Oh, okay." He nodded.

"_I should go now, Archer, I have a lot of work and I have a test tomorrow. Bye."_ Addison hung up the phone making Archer sigh and throw his phone in frustration.

---

A week later and Addison sat down at her laptop, turning it on and letting her messenger sign in, not wanting to talk to Archer in person. As soon as she was signed in a conversation popped up, and she sighed, seeing it was Archer.

_Archer says:_

_Hey sis :D_

_Addison says:_

_Hi_

_Archer says:_

_How are you?_

_Addison says:_

_I'm fine_

_Archer says:_

_Really?_

_Addison says:_

_Yes, stop asking. I'm fine_

_Archer says:_

_Okay, gd. I miss you_

Addison was silent for a few minutes, not replying to his message.

_Addison says:_

_I miss you too._

_Archer says:_

_It's not long until school hols_

_Addison says:_

_Yeah_

_Archer says:_

_Are you really okay sis?_

_Addison says:_

_Archer_

_Archer says:_

_Okay, okay, I won't ask again_

_Addison says:_

_Good. I should go, I have homework_

_Archer says:_

_Do you have to go?_

_Addison says:_

_Yes_

_Archer says:_

_Okay then_

_Addison says:_

_Yeah, bye x_

_Archer says:_

_Bye sis, I love you_

_Addison is offline._

Archer sighed, their conversations were getting worse and he was worried that they'd grow apart.

---

Just over two weeks later and Addison arrived home from school. She slipped her shoes off in the hallway and placed her bag at the foot of the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen where she went to get some food. She didn't hear someone walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, and she screamed and jumped when she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Hey, shh, it's only me, Ads." Archer placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Calm down."

"You scared me. I thought I was alone." Addison glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd surprise you." He smiled at her. "I've missed you Ads, give me a hug." He held his arms out for a hug and Addison just looked at him. "Come on Ads." He gave her a smile.

Addison looked at him before she stepped forward and let him hug her. "You're an idiot." She mumbled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, but you love me." Archer smiled, hugging her close.

"Hmm, maybe." She grinned.

"Oh, only maybe?" Archer raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, maybe."

"Oh, well, in that case then." He began to tickle her, making her squeal with laughter.

"Archie!!!" She laughed, tying to squirm away from him but he just pulled her closer, continuing to tickle her.

"Yes?"

"Stop tickling me!" Addison squealed with laughter, something she hadn't done in a while.

"And why should I?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Because I love you!" She laughed, still trying to wriggle away from me.

"Now you love me?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, in that case." He stopped tickling her, letting her go.

"Thank you." She smiled, getting her breath back from all the laughing.

"So what have you been up to while I was away?"

"Not much." Addison shrugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ads." He slung an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go out and eat."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is mainly Addison, but you do get Archer at the end. Sorry it took me a while to update.

Enjoy

* * *

When Addison was sixteen she went to the school prom with Skippy Gold, another school band geek. She kept hold of his arm as they walked into the large hall where everyone was. She looked around and felt uncomfortable. She wasn't the type to wear a dress, she didn't look right in it, even though Skippy kept telling her she looked hot. They walked over to the table of food and he got them each a glass of punch. Addison took one sip and knew that alcohol had been added to it. She screwed her nose up but drank it anyway, knowing she would need it for later.

"Shall we dance?" Skippy held a hand out to her and she hesitated, she couldn't dance. He smiled a lopsided grin and reached for her hand.

"Okay then."

Addison let him lead her on to the dance floor, where he turned and pulled her close to his body, a hand around her waist pulling her close while he held her other hand on his. They moved awkwardly, Skippy standing on Addison's toes a few times and apologizing.

"Maybe we should stop dancing?" Addison suggested and Skippy agreed, finding them a table they could sit at.

A silence settled over them and they looked around the room before Skippy started talking about Star Wars. Addison knew nothing about them but agreed with what he was saying and nodded along, trying to understand what he liked about it. She wasn't even sure what it was.

When they had finished their punch Skippy offered to go get some more and some food and disappeared, making Addison sigh and look around the room. She could see couples dancing close together or talking, some were even making out in a few corners. She sighed again and placed her chin on her hand, watching everyone else. She knew exactly what they would all be doing after prom, she knew what her and Skippy would be doing.

It wasn't long before he returned with food and more punch. She was surprised at how quick she drank her punch, before eating, knowing that the alcohol would be absorbed into her blood stream faster if she didn't eat.

"Have you seen everyone else? I mean look at them, they clearly care about each other then look at us." She sighed. "We're only here together because we had no one else to go with." She ate another crisp.

"That's not true." Skippy paused, biting his lip as he looked at her. "I like you Addison. It's why I asked you to come with me." He moved his hand forward slightly but stopped, not sure how she would respond.

"Really?" Addison was surprised, no guy had ever liked her before.

"Really." Skippy nodded. "I think you're something special, and I'm glad I get to spend this night with you." He gave her a goofy grin, making her smile back.

"That's really sweet Skippy."

"Thanks." He grinned at her, eating some of the food.

Addison smiled and glanced around at everyone else again, maybe she had misjudged them all. Maybe they didn't all hate her like she thought.

"Shall we dance again?" Skippy suggested after they had eaten some food and drank more punch.

"Okay." Addison nodded and once again let him lead her to the dance floor, where they awkwardly danced again. She dreaded to think what they looked like but it felt nice to know someone other than Archer cared about her.

It became later and people had begun to make their way home, or to somewhere else together with their partner. Addison took hold of Skippy's arm once more as they left the prom, making their way back to Addison's house, both knowing what was going to happen, both nervous, but only one excited.

When they reached Addison's, she unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway, turning to face Skippy who still stood outside, waiting for her to invite him in.

"Ehm, do you want to come in?" Addison looked at him and saw him smile before he stepped inside and she shut the front door behind him. Addison looked at him, feeling awkward.

"It's a nice house." Skippy commented.

"Thanks." She nodded. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks." He shook his head, turning so he faced her. "Can I kiss you?" He asked hopefully, watching as Addison just nodded at him. Skippy stepped forward, looking down at her before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her sloppily, kissing her more when she didn't pull back. "Where's your bedroom?" He mumbled.

"Upstairs." Addison pulled back and led the way up to her bedroom, walking in and turning to face him.

Skippy shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He looked at her before he walked closer, placing his hands on her hips, kissing her again, still sloppily. Addison let him kiss her, kissing him back slightly, not knowing what to do. He pulled her closer, reaching around to unzip her dress, fumbling a lot and not succeeding.

"Let me." Addison pulled back slightly, reaching around to unzip her dress as Skippy shrugged off his tux jacket and pulled off his tie, working on the buttons of his shirt.

Skippy stared as Addison stood in front of him in her shoes and underwear. He had never seen a girl naked before, only ever in pictures.

"Wow…" He breathed.

Addison shifted awkwardly, watching as he took his shirt off, undoing his tux pants and pushing them off so he stood in his boxers and socks in front of her. Addison slipped her shoes off while he hoped about pulling off his socks, before walking toward her, placing his lips back on hers. She let her hands rest on his chest as they kissed, his hands moving up her back to the clasp of her bra, his fingers twisting it, trying to unclasp it. He groaned, pulling her closer against his body as he looked over her shoulder, fiddling with it before her had it undone and threw it to the floor, his lips returning to hers.

His hands moved to her breasts, groping her messily, showing that he had never before done this. He squeezed her breasts a few times, his palm against her nipple. One of his hands slid to around her back, pressing her closer to his body and she could feel the bulge growing in his boxers.

"Addison." He moaned, his hands moving down and removing her panties, before he pulled his boxers off.

"What about a condom?" Addison looked at him.

"Oh, I have one." Skippy picked up his trousers, searching through the pockets before pulling out a condom. "See." He smiled. Addison smiled as well, feeling like the mood had gone. "Okay, I'll just out the condom on, why don't you lie back ready?"

Addison nodded and lay back on the bed while he fumbled with the condom, having trouble trying to get it on, getting there in the end.

"Okay, right." Skippy climbed onto the bed, moving her legs so they were parted and put his knees between them. "Ready?" He looked down at her and she nodded. "Good."

Very clumsy Skippy slid into her and she winced at the sudden intrusion into her body, finding that it hurt. Once he was completely inside of her, he placed a hand either side of her on he bed so he was able to thrust in and out of her in a clumsy manor. Addison winced and Skippy noticed it.

"Sorry." He mumbled, moving her legs wider, hoping that it would hurt her less. Addison just nodded at him, trying not to wince again as he continued to move in and out of her.

Skippy continued this for a few minutes, before Addison heard him grunt slightly and felt him release his sperm, thankful that the condom would catch it. Skippy led on top of Addison, still inside of her before he began to kiss her neck.

"Want to do it again? I do." He began to shift his hips against her again.

"I don't know, Skippy."

"Why? Didn't you like it?" He looked down at her.

"I'm not sure." Addison admitted. "I always thought it would be different."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I did as well. Maybe we're not doing it right?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we should do it again."

"Okay." Skippy nodded and pulled out of her, standing from the bed and trying to get the condom off.

Addison sighed as she watched him, before pulling her underwear back on, looking to see that he still hadn't got the condom off. He finally got it off and picked up his boxers, beginning to get dressed.

Once he was dressed he turned to Addison. "Thank you for tonight." He kissed her cheek before he left the house.

Addison sighed and turned to her bed, changing the sheets.

---

"_So how was prom?"_ Archer's voice came down the line.

"It was okay." Addison shrugged.

"_Just okay?"_

"Yep."

"_Hmm, okay then. Who did you go with?"_

"Skippy Gold."

"_Never heard of him."_

"He's in the school band with me."

"_Oh, okay. So are you two dating?"_

"No, we just went as friends."

"_Okay."_ Archer nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Have you met anyone then, Archie?"

"_A few girls, nothing serious."_

"When is anything serious with you?" She rolled her eyes.

"_My career as a surgeon is."_ He smirked.

"I meant girl wise."

"_I just haven't found the right one yet."_

"Hmm, I doubt you'll ever settle down. You'll go through life as a manwhore." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"_I am not a man whore."_

"Yes you are, Archie. You sleep with anything that has boobs, apart from our family that is."

"_I am not a manwhore, Ads."_

"Yes you are." Addison pulled out a biscuit from the cupboard and took a bite.

"_No, I'm not."_

"Yep."

"_No."_

"Yep."

"_No, and I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye, Archie, I love you."

"_I love you too sis, look after yourself. Bye."_ Archie hung up the phone leaving Addison to her own devices.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, sorry it's been a while since I updated. I'm stuck on chapter seven right now and I'm getting annoyed. I ahd this really good idea and now I just can't remember the idea so I'm thinking about deleting what I ahve written so far and starting again. So I'm not sure when you will get your next update, unless anyone has any ideas for me? Or somehow happens to know what my idea was.

Enjoy

* * *

A seventeen year old Addison groaned and curled tighter into a ball as twenty year old Archer shook her awake. "Ads? Ads wake up. It's Christmas."

"Go away Archie, it's six am." She pulled the covers up over her head.

"Yes, but it's Christmas. Don't you want to open your presents?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

"No."

"Yes, you do, come on." He shook her again, pulling the covers off her.

"Archieeeeeeeeeee." Addison whined, trying to reach for her covers again.

"No Ads, come on, get up." Archer took hold of her arm and tried to pull her up.

"Nooooooooo." She tried to curl back up.

"Yes."

"If I get up will you leave me alone?" Addison questioned and looked at him sleepily.

"Once we've opened our presents yes." He nodded.

"Fine then." She sighed and sat up in bed, seeing the excitement in his eyes. "You're twenty, you're not meant to be this excited."

"You're only as old as you feel Ads." Archer grinned. "And anyway, I feel like I haven't seen you much this year. So come on, hurry up. Santa's been."

Addison rolled her eyes and got out of bed, brushing her hair and pulling on a dressing gown before following Archer down the stairs and into the living room, where she was surprised to find her parents already sat, looking tired.

"Good morning Addison." Bizzy commented as she saw her daughter.

"Morning." Addison gave them a smile, before sitting down on the couch as Archer sat down in front of the tree.

"Presents time!" He announced and picked up a present and looked at the label. "For dad." He handed the present to his father, before finding one for his mother and handing it to her. Then he found one for Addison and gave it to her, grinning as he did so.

Addison took the present and looked at the label, seeing that it was from Archer. Carefully she began to unwrap it, looking at the small box before opening it, gasping as she saw the necklace.

"Do you like it?" Archer suddenly began to worry that it wasn't her. That she didn't like it.

"I love it." She grinned at him. "Thank you Archie." Addison picked up the necklace, looking at it.

"It's a guardian angel to keep you safe."

"I love it." Addison smiled widely, un-clasping it before putting the chain round her neck and doing it up.

"It looks perfect." Archer grinned at her.

Addison grinned, before hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "I love it."

"Good."

---

Later that day, once all the presents had been opened and before lunch and both sets of grandparents arrived, Archer and Addison made their way out into the back garden to build a snowman like they used to when they were younger. Archer grinned at his sister, seeing her wearing tan coloured ankle boots to keep her feet warm, a black thick coat with a matching glove and scarf set she had received that day and a hat on her head, covering her ears and down to her eyebrows. Her red hair hung loose over her shoulders and within being outside for a few minutes her nose had turned red and she had rosy cheeks.

Archer laughed at his little sister. "You don't change Ads. You still look as cute like that as you did when you were five."

"Oh shut up Archie." Addison smacked his arm playfully. Her nose and cheeks always went red in the cold while Archer's never did. He could stand out in the snow in boots, a coat, gloves, but no scarf and hat and not go red.

Archer smiled at her and bent down, gathering up some snow so they could start a snowman. They worked together like they always had and got a big round ball for the base, before moving onto the body, and then the head. Archer picked up two branches and stuck them either side for arms. Addison pulled out a carrot from her pocket and stuck it in the middle of the head, before carving out the mouth and eyes with her fingers. It was something she always did, Archer used to have to pick her up so she could make the face, but not this time, she may not have been as tall as Archer, but she was getting there.

"There." Addison stood back and grinned.

"Wait Ads, he needs a hat." Archer jogged back up to the deck where he got the hat he had left there and jogged back, placing the hat on top of the snowman's head. "There, now he's complete."

"He needs a name." Addison smiled.

"He does."

"Kyle?"

"No." Archer shook his head. "Jamie?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "Liam?"

"No. Joseph?"

"No. Carrot?" Addison grinned, making Archer laugh.

"No, how about Frosty?"

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "That is so _un_-original."

"Billy?" Archer suggested.

"No." Addison shook her head. It always took them a while to come up with a name for their snowman.

They then looked at each other, a huge grin on their faces. "Benny!" They laughed at their choice, Archer taking out his phone to take a photo of Benny. He smiled, putting his phone away before bending down and gathering some snow, standing back up and throwing a snowball at Addison.

"Archie!!" She yelled, shaking the snow off her before gathering her own snowball and launching it at her big bother. They continued to throw snowballs at each other, laughing and hiding behind the few trees that were in the garden.

-

"Look at them out there." Edward nodded out the kitchen window to his wife at Archer and Addison having a snowball fight. "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"They do." Bizzy nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at her.

"We never did that with them. We never played in the snow with them. We never made snowmen with them. We never had snowball fights. We hardly did anything with them."

Edward sighed as well. "Yeah, you're right, we didn't. We missed out. We screwed up. But at least they had each other, they weren't completely alone."

"Yeah." Bizzy sighed and looked up as her mother, Victoria, entered the kitchen, followed by her father, Harry.

"Where is Archer and Addison?" Victoria asked her daughter.

"Having a snowball fight outside." Bizzy pointed to the window where Victoria and Harry looked out of, watching their grandchildren throw snowballs at each other.

"They made a snowman?" Harry glanced at the snowman that got pelted by a snowball from Archer.

_

"Archie!" Addison squealed. "You nearly killed Benny!"

Archer just laughed at his sister. "Relax Addi, I didn't 'nearly kill him' as you put it, he's fine aren't you Benny?" Archer smiled and looked at the snowman, before suddenly getting hit in the face by a snowball.

"Hey!" He wiped the snow from his face, looking at a grinning Addison before he ran towards her, making her scream and run away. Archer soon caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist, beginning to tickle her sides, making her squeal with laughter.

-

"They certainly seem to be having fun."

"Who's having fun?" Jane, Edward's mother, walked into the kitchen followed by her husband Henry.

"Archer and Addison." Edward nodded to the back garden and Jane and Henry joined them, watching their grandchildren play in the snow. They watched as Archer tickled Addison before getting a handful of snow and putting it in Addison's face, making her laugh and squirm away from him, gathering a snowball and throwing it at him.

---

After about nearly an hour of Addison and Archer having a snowball fight, then moving on to make snow angels in their back garden, they headed in for lunch. By now Addison's nose and cheeks were bright red as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey nana." She smiled and hugged Jane, kissing her cheek.

"Well you certainly have a lot of colour in your face from playing in the snow." Jane smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well look who's stopped playing in the snow then." Henry grinned and held out his arms or his grandchildren, receiving a hug from Addison.

"Hey grampa." She smiled.

"Did you and Archer have fun with your snowball fight then?"

"Yep." Addison grinned.

"Good. Let's go and have lunch then."

They all moved into the dining room and sat down around the big table. They enjoyed their Christmas lunch together, something that was rare. They pulled crackers with each other, Addison and Archer standing up to pull theirs, only to succeed in Archer stumbling backwards after Addison won and jumped with happiness, pulling out a black ribbon attack to a clip which she proudly put in her hair before sticking her tongue out at Archer.

---

They enjoyed the rest of the day together, Archer and Addison happy to have time with each other, missing the other when they were parted. Addison missed her big brother around, and Archer missed having his little sister to tease.

By the end of the day Addison was tired, and by eleven PM, she decided to go to bed, saying goodnight to her parents and making her way up the stairs, Archer following shortly.

"Hey Ads." He smiled and stood in her doorway as she crawled into bed.

"Yeah Archie?" She looked at him rearranging her covers, before lying back against her pillows.

"You know we're not going to see much of each other next year."

Addison sighed. "I know."

"But I want you to remember then you can still call me, and that I'm always going to be here for you." He walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I know." Addison smiled at him.

"I love you little sis." Archer leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you to big bro." She smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around him and he just hugged her tightly back. He missed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so I'm not so sure I'm happy with this chapter, but I'm having a hard time with the next one, so you just have to deal with this one. I don't know when you'll get chapter seven because I am just going to delete what I have written and start all over again. My idea has just dissappeared from my mind, I am not amused by that. If there is anything you would like to see, please, tell me and I'll see if I can add it in.

Enjoy

* * *

Addison sighed and looked up at the big building in front of her. She was finally going to start medical school. She was going to start medical school and become a surgeon. The building was huge, and she was nervous, really nervous.

Addison took a deep breath before she made her way up the couple of steps and into the building, where there was a lot of people she had to fight through.

After searching for a while she found the classroom she wanted and walked in, finding a table near the back and sitting down. She looked around at the few other people in the room already and sighed, they were there with friends. Either that or they made friends quickly.

She watched as people filtered in, finding themselves somewhere to sit, yet no one sat near her, they didn't even look at her. Addison sighed and looked at the desk in front of her. She suddenly felt like she was back in high school, and she was the geek again, that she wasn't this beautiful young woman she had turned into. Okay so, walking into school most of the guys had turned to look at her, but now, in class, no one looked at her, not one person.

Addison placed her chin on her fist as she watched two guys walk into the classroom. She felt her heart stop as she looked at the first one and she sat up straight, just watching him. He seemed tall, with dark brown curly hair, he had a dreamy smile and laugh that was music to her ears. She watched as he walked in with his friend, the two of them joking about. The second of them pointed and went to join some other people in the class and Addison sighed, knowing the other guy would as well.

She looked back down on the desk and leaned back in her seat, knowing that she would once again be alone.

"Hey."

Addison looked up shocked at the voice, her eyes widening as she saw the guy sat next to her. "H…hey." She stammered, shocked that he was talking to her.

"I'm Derek Shepherd." He grinned at her.

"Addison Montgomery." She was surprised she was even able to talk after he smiled at her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "No, that's fine."

"Good." Derek grinned, turning to look at the front of the class as the teacher called their attention. Addison smiled widely. Maybe she wasn't going to be alone.

---

When the lesson had ended, Derek turned to Addison once more.

"So, do you want to maybe hang out?"

Addison looked at him, she had no idea what to say. "I, erm…"

Derek chuckled at her as they stood up. "Just a simple yes or no will be fine."

"Sure." She nodded slowly and looked at him.

"Great." He grinned. "I can't wait." Addison smiled back, hugging her books closer, not wanting to leave just yet. "Shall I walk you to your locker?"

"Sure." She smiled and they left the classroom together. She was sure she felt his hand lightly touch her lower back, as if leading her out of the room, but as soon as she felt it, it went again. They walked along the hallway silently until they reached Addison's locker where she put away her books.

"What's your next lesson?" Derek asked and looked at her, leaning against the lockers.

"Anatomy, you?" Addison looked at him and shut her locker.

"The same." He grinned widely. "I'll walk you."

"Okay." She smiled and followed him, a light conversation starting up between them.

---

It turned out that they were in the same lessons all day, and Derek had sat with her at break and lunch, surprising Mark who sat with the big group of people. Derek had hardly left her side all day and Addison found it nice to have some attention. They walked out of the building together after school and down he steps.

"Let me take you out." Derek smiled at her in the car park.

"Oh, I…"

"Please, my treat. We'll have coffee and maybe grab something to eat, please?" Derek smiled, making her go weak in the knees and there was just something in his eyes she couldn't say no to.

"Okay." She nodded. "Okay you can take me out."

"Great." He grinned and practically skipped to his car, unlocking it and opening the door for her, closing it once she had slid in. Derek smiled, walking over to the driver's side, getting in and starting the engine before he pulled out of the car park, making his way to a nice little café he knew.

Derek helped Addison out of the car, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back as they walked into the café, guys turning their heads to look, making Derek place his whole hand on her back, warning them to back off. He led her to a table and held her chair out for her so she could sit down, before going and ordering them food, returning a few minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at him, taking her cup from him.

"No problem." Derek smiled back, taking a sip of his coffee, watching her the whole time.

"What?" Addison looked at him, seeing him watch her the whole time. "Is there something wrong?" She frowned slightly, putting her cup down and putting a hand to her face.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's just that…well…the thing is…" He stuttered and mumbled, mixing up his words and beginning to blush, looking down.

"Whoa, take a deep breath and talk calmly." Addison smiled, reaching a hand over the table and placing it on top of his.

Derek looked down at their hands before back up at her face. "It's just that, you're so beautiful."

This time it was Addison who blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down, pulling her hand back, only to have Derek grab it. She looked up at him, their gazes locking.

A waiter appeared with their food, breaking the moment, their hands pulling back quickly, before the waiter left them with their food and a slightly awkward silence.

"Enjoy." Derek motioned to Addison's food before picking up his fork.

"Thanks, you too." Addison gave a small smile and they both began eating.

Derek sat and ate his food, glancing up at Addison every now and then. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He understood why every guy looked at her, but he didn't want every guy to look at her. He couldn't believe that she didn't already have a boyfriend, that she was single.

Addison could feel him watching her every now and then and she shifted slightly, looking up and meeting his gaze, giving him a small smile.

"Is it nice?"

"Yes, thank you." Addison nodded and smiled. "Yours?"

"Yeah, it's good." He smiled at him.

"Good." She nodded and they fell into a silence again.

They ate most of their meal in silence before Addison pushed her plate away from her and glanced quickly at Derek.

"Did you enjoy that?" Derek looked at her before pushing his plate away as well.

"Yeah, it was really good." Addison smiled at him.

"Good." Derek smiled and leaned back. "So, Addison, tell me about yourself."

Addison blushed slightly before telling him about herself, mainly talking about Archer and how she loved to dance and wanted to become a surgeon. Derek sat and listened to her, smiling as she spoke, she was certainly a talker once she started.

After a while Addison decided that he had heard enough about her and that he should talk about himself. She was shocked to find that he had four sisters, and secretly glad that he was straight after some of the torture he had gone through. It made her smile when she could tell how important family was to him and she leaned forward slightly, resting her chin on her fist, just watching him.

They continued to talk before they got up to leave, walking along the street to Derek's car, where he offered to drive her home but she refused, telling him he could just drive her back to school and she'd be fine from there. He insisted that he would drive her home, but he found out that she was very stubborn, he didn't think he'd met someone as stubborn as her and had to give in eventually, driving her back to school.

---

Addison was grinning widely when she entered her dorm room forty-five minutes later. She shut the door, hanging her coat up on the hook before placing her bag on the couch in the small room that was the living room. She grinned as Naomi looked up at her.

"Why are you so smiley?" Naomi raised an eyebrow, never seeing her friend like that before.

"No reason." Addison just continued to smile.

"No, there is definitely a reason. What is it?" Naomi watched as Addison just grinned before sitting down on the couch, a skip in her step. "Addison, spill."

"Okay, okay." Addison grinned before gushing about Derek and the time she had spent with him. Naomi smiled, happy for her friend. Addison continued to talk until the phone rang interrupting her.

"Hello?" Naomi answered, before rolling her eyes and handing the phone to Addison. "Your brother. Tell him to stop flirting with me over the phone."

Addison smiled and took the phone. "Hey Archie, Nae says stop flirting with her on the phone."

"_So how was your first day of med school?"_ Archer still checked up on his little sister, their bond still strong.

"It was good." She grinned, thinking back to Derek.

"_Great. Meet anyone new?"_

"Yeah, a few people."

"_A guy?"_ Archer raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"_You met a guy." _Archer smirked. _"I'll have to come and check him out, make sure he's okay for you."_

Addison rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her. "Archie, I've only just met him."

"_Still, I should seek him out now before it turns serious."_

"I've known him for one day! He might not even want to date me!"

"_Every guy wants to date you, Ads."_

"That's not true."

"_Yes it is. Now, I want to meet him."_

"Archie, we're not dating!"

"_Well, once you are then, and you don't get to argue with me over it. I have to look out for my baby sister."_

"I can look after myself you know."

"_It's my job to look after you. So, I'll let you go do girly things with Naomi. Talk later, bye Ads, love you."_

"Love you too, Archie." Addison smiled and hung up the phone, feeling happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken a while to be written, but I've ben really stuck with it. I'd get so far, then I'd go blank and have no idea what to write next. It's just been sat laughing at me. Anyway, now I get to go and write the eight chapter. Any requests from anyone? Any ideas?

Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Six months later and Addison stood in her bedroom and smoothed out wrinkles in her dress that were not there to begin with. Her and Derek had been dating for just under six months and now they were going to go to a meal with her parents and Archer. She hadn't introduced Derek to her family yet, wanting to put it off for as long as possible, she was afraid he'd break up with her after meeting her family. Archer kept on at her, saying that he wanted to meet Derek but she kept refusing, giving an excuse of why he couldn't meet him, but now, now her parents wanted to meet him as well so she had no choice.

Addison ran her hands over her dress once more, looking at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. She looked over her shoulder at her friend as Naomi opened her bedroom door.

"Derek's here." Naomi smiled. "You look lovely, Addi."

"Thanks." Addison smiled back and took a deep breath. "Well, I better go then."

"Yeah." Naomi smiled and watched her friend walk out into the small living space of the dorm room where she greeted Derek with a hug and a kiss.

"Ready to go?" Derek looked lovingly down at his gorgeous girlfriend who stood in front of him.

"Yes, you?"

"Yep, let's go." He grinned and held his arm out for her which she took before they left the dorm, making their way to the restaurant that her parents had chosen.

---

Addison held onto Derek's arm as they walked into the restaurant and she instantly spotted her parents sat with Archer. She took a deep breath before her and Derek made their way over to the table where her parents and Archer stood up.

"Derek, this is my father, Edward, my mother, Bizzy, and my brother, Archer. This is my boyfriend, Derek." Addison introduced them and Derek shook their hands before they all sat down. They all ordered their food before Edward turned to look at Derek.

"So, Derek, you're in med school with my daughter then?"

"Yes I am sir." Derek nodded. "I plan to become a surgeon."

"So you'll take good care of her?" Edward gave Derek a hard look.

"Of course I will. I will give her everything she deserves. I will give her the best." Derek reassured Edward, Addison giving his hand a small squeeze.

Edward and Archer continued to question Derek on his life, what he planned to do, how he planned to look after her. They wanted to make sure that Addison had chosen right, that she would be looked after properly, like she deserved to be. Edward wanted the best for his daughter, he wanted her to be with someone who really loved her and would look after her like he didn't.

After the meal Derek excused himself from the table to use the bathroom and Bizzy just turned to look at her daughter. "Break up with him."

"What?" Addison looked shocked at her mother.

"He's not right for you, Addison, he will not treat you like you should be treated. He will hurt you."

"This isn't your choice." Addison looked at her mother. "This is mine, and I want to be with Derek."

"Addison, he's not the one for you, you will end up hurt. Maybe not soon, but in the end you will. This won't be forever." Bizzy looked at her daughter, she could just sense that this wasn't a good thing, that her daughter should not be with Derek.

"I agree with her, Ads." Archer looked at his baby sister. "There's just something about him that I don't like. I don't know what it is, but I know that he is not right for you. You can do so much better, be with someone who won't hurt you like he's going to."

"He's not going to hurt me." Addison looked at Archer, angry that he was suggesting something like that.

"He is." Archer nodded. "I know. He might not do it soon, but he will eventually and you will end up heart broken." Archer looked at his little sister, not wanting her to have to go through any heartache. He could just tell that Derek would eventually hurt her, whether he would do it on purpose or not, he would and Archer did not want that to happen.

"You don't know that he will." Addison was angry at what she was being told. She just knew that Derek wouldn't hurt her and she was going to prove them all wrong.

"I just do. Don't ask me how, but I know that he is going to hurt you." Archer looked into his sister's eyes and Addison got an uneasy feeling, making her tear her gaze from him and looked at the faces of her parents.

"He's not for you, Addison." Bizzy looked at her daughter, wanting to protect her.

"You've never approved of anything I've done so why would you start now." Addison glared at her parents. "I don't care what you think, I'm happy with Derek and we're together, there's nothing you can do about it." She didn't turn and glare at her brother, knowing she would get that uneasy feeling back and she didn't want to feel that. She couldn't explain why she was feeling that, nor did she know why.

When Derek returned from the bathroom he could feel the tension at the table as he sat down and Addison was refusing to meet the gaze of Archer, while Archer watched his baby sister silently. Their parents never said a word and didn't acknowledge his return to the table, the only acknowledgement he got was Addison looking up and smiling softly at him, kissing his cheek once he had sat down. He smiled and took hold of her hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

---

After the dinner with her parents and Archer, Addison hadn't spoken to them for fours days, spending all her spare time with Derek. She wanted to prove to them that he was the one for her. That he wouldn't hurt her and she couldn't see how he would when he was so caring towards her.

When on the fifth day after the dinner, when her phone rang and she saw it was Archer, she had no choice but to answer it.

"Hey…" Addison pulled her legs up underneath her as she sat on the couch in the small living room of her dorm.

"_Ads! Hey. You've been ignoring me." _Archer stated and sighed, knowing the reason why.

"I've been busy."

"_No, you haven't. You've been ignoring. It's because I said Derek is going to hurt you isn't it?"_

Addison just sat picking at her jeans, not replying to him.

"_Ads."_ Archer sighed and knew the answer. _"I'm sorry okay? I'm just looking out for you. You're my baby sister. I just want to make sure that you're happy and being taken care of, that's all. I love you, Ads."_

"I'm not a little kid, Archie."

"_I know you're not, but I still get to look out for you. It's what big brothers do, and I made a promise to you when you were a baby. I'm not going to break that I don't want to upset you or make you angry at me, but I really think that Derek isn't the right one for you."_

"You keep telling me that_._" Addison could feel the angry bubbling inside of her.

"_I know, but."_ Archer took a deep breath. _"This is your choice, and I'll stand by you no matter what."_

Addison was silent, surprised at her brother's words. "Thank you, Archie. That means a lot to me."

"_Just don't ask me to like him."_

Addison rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. Just…be civil, no punching each other out, for my sake."

"_Okay, deal. Love you baby sis."_

"Love you big bro." Addison smiled before they finished their conversation and went back to what they were doing before.

---

When Derek proposed after they had been together two years, Addison had instantly accepted and rang Archer to tell him the good news. She was so happy and excited that she missed the disappointed tone in Archer's voice. He was secretly hoping that Addison would figure it out before it got to the stage where Derek proposed. Archer was angry. If Addison married Derek it would mean that she would be even more hurt when Derek did whatever and hurt her. And what if they had kids? Not only would Addison be hurt then, but so would their kids.

Archer hated this. He hated Derek, and Derek hared him. It was something that had developed and grown between the two of them throughout the two years, but Archer had kept his promise, being civil to Derek for Addison's sake. Okay, so if Addison was out of ear shot then maybe they'd let rip and tell each other exactly what they thought, never had they blown in front of Addison. She knew of their mutual hatred towards each other, and many times she had heard both parties slagging off the other, but not once had she been forced to choose.

Archer had supported Addison throughout the planning of the wedding. He had gone to dinners with the two and both sets of families. God, those had been boring, although, he didn't mind when he got to chat to Derek's sister Nancy, or even Kathleen. At the end of the day he didn't mind so long as Addison had a smile on her face.

Just over a month before the wedding and Addison learnt about how much Archer didn't want her to walk down that aisle and they had had a huge argument, resulting in Archer storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him and Addison sobbing like Derek had never see her sob before. Derek was furious with Archer and decided to punch him next time he saw him, but he never got the chance. Addison and Archer avoided each other for a whole week before Addison gave in and needed her big brother again, calling him and apologising for acting like a bitch and begging for him to forgive her. he had only responded with he was the one who should be apologising, saying that he just wanted her to be happy and not get hurt. They had made up like siblings did and Archer was once again helping with wedding arrangements, he'd tried so many different cakes he was sure he's put on weight and he's seen and smelt so many different flowers they had all blended into one. He had wondered why Derek wasn't the one there helping Addison but he never questioned it, deciding against another argument for now.

A year later and Archer watched his baby sister walk down the aisle, their father giving her away and he hears their mother give a small sniff next to him and he was able to feel his own tears beginning. Addison looked so beautiful. Archer kept himself together, not going to cry at his baby sister's wedding, nom he wasn't going to do that. He watched as their father handed Addison to Derek, giving him a look that said 'hurt her and you're dead'. He sat next to his mother for the service, watching as Addison married Derek. Archer could see the love for Derek in his sister's eyes, and when he looked at Derek, he could see he loved her as well. Archer just hoped that he was wrong, that Derek wasn't going to hurt her in the end.

Archer plastered a smile on his face as Addison turned to look at him after she had become Mrs. Shepherd and she grinned widely. Archer watched Addison and Derek, and he could see that she was really happy, and Derek was as well. He just hoped that it wouldn't end in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, this chapter skips quite a bit. I have to say, this will be the last bit of ADDEK, I know there hasn't been much but I don't plan to put that much of any ships into this fic. Sorry to dissapoint anyone, but it's been the plan from hte beginning. Just read and leave me a review, please.

Enjoy

* * *

Ten years later and Addison and Derek were happily married, much to Archer's dismay. He still couldn't stand Derek, but he put on a front for his sister, being civil towards Derek and acting like they were actually friends instead of the hated enemies that they were. Addison believed that Archer did now like Derek and that Derek liked Archer, but she was so wrong. They were just putting on a show for her so she felt better about them. Happy about the fact that her husband and brother got along she would insist that the three of them went out to dinner, even though both men always hated the idea of having to spend the night with the other.

Addison's parents had come to accept the fact that their daughter was with Derek, no matter what they said and they knew that she would eventually end up hurt by him, but there was nothing they could say or do, apart from just watch. They had after a few years come to like Derek as a person and they saw how happy Addison was and they slowly began to doubt their first thoughts. Maybe they had been wrong.

Feeling the need of both her brother and her husband's presence she arranged a dinner out at her favourite restaurant for both of them. She was really excited about spending the night with the two guys she loved and made sure that she looked presentable.

Addison waited for Derek to come home that night but all she got was a phone call from a nurse, telling her that he had been called into a surgery and that he wouldn't be home until late, if he did mange to get home. Addison hung up disappointed, before making her way out to her car and driving to the restaurant to meet Archer.

"Hey baby sis." Archer smiled at Addison as she sat down at the table with him.

"Hey." Addison smiled back and sat down. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you and Derek." Archer frowned as he didn't see Derek anywhere. "Where is Derek?"

Addison looked down and avoided her brother's gaze as she picked up her menu to order. "He's in surgery, he won't make it."

Archer watched her body language and he knew that something was wrong. He knew that Derek had missed a lot of dinners lately. At first he just thought it was because Derek didn't want to spend the night with him, but then Archer found out that it wasn't just dinners with him, it was dinners with everyone.

"He booked a surgery for now?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"No." Addison shook her head. "An emergency Surgery."

"Couldn't someone else have done it?"

"No." Addison shook her head again, but in truth, she didn't know, someone else probably could have.

"Hmm. He's missed a lot of dinners lately hasn't he?" Archer watched as his sister tensed at his words, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"He's been busy with work. He's been needed in surgery to save someone's life." She defended her husband but she knew what Archer meant. Derek had missed a lot of dinners and she was starting to miss him.

"But I'm sure other surgeons are very capable of doing the surgery. He's not the only neuro surgeon there is." Archer set his menu down. "You are more important than work."

"Archer." Addison warned and looked at him, but not looking him in the eye.

"Okay, okay." Archer held up his hands. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine. He's just working."

Archer sighed and just watched his sister. He didn't say anything more, knowing she would just become upset and he wanted to make her happy for the night. He put a smile on his face and he became the typical Archer that was her brother, the one that could make her laugh and smile. They enjoyed the evening together like they used to when they were younger before Archer made sure she got home safely before he made his way to the hospital.

Archer stepped onto the elevator after what he guessed were interns stepping off to head home. He knew someone else who should be heading home but wasn't. He stepped inside and hit the button for the surgical floor, watching as the doors closed and the elevator made it's way to the requested floor, not stopping once. Archer got off the elevator and looked around, seeing that there wasn't many people on the surgical floor at this time. He smiled at a few nurses as he passed, making his way along before he spotted the person he was searching for by the surgical board. Without saying anything Archer walked up to Derek and stood next to him.

"Why are you not at home?" Archer didn't look at Derek as he spoke and Derek didn't bother to look at Archer.

"I'm working."

"You knew she made reservations for us to have dinner tonight."

"I was called into an emergency surgery."

Archer let his eyes scan the board, seeing Derek's name under a surgery that he had obviously just come out of. From the name Archer could tell instantly that a resident could have performed the surgery.

"Which someone else could have done." Archer quipped.

"There was no one else."

"Bullshit." Archer turned and stood square to Derek, watching as Derek turned to look at him as well. "You chose a surgery over your wife. A surgery that someone else could have done. You're not God, Derek. You can't save everyone. You have a wife to go home to. A wife who wants you home."

"I know that." Derek tensed his jaw, clenching his hands into fists. He would love to just punch Archer in the face but he contained himself for Addison's sake.

"Then why are you still here and not with her?"

"I'm working." Derek repeated from earlier.

"No, you're not. You're _choosing_ to work. You're not meant to be here right now. Go home."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"You're hurting her by doing this. You're hurting your wife. Can't you see she misses you? Are you that blind? Go home to her, Derek. Go home and make her happy, because I swear to God if you keep hurting her…"

Archer trailed off, letting his threat just hang in the air and Derek could see in his brother-in-law's eyes that he meant it.

"I'll go change and go home." Derek looked at Archer and relaxed his fists. It would be nice to snuggle up to his wife and fall asleep. It would be even nicer to make love to her first.

"Good." Archer nodded, satisfied with Derek's answer. "She deserves better than you, you know."

"I know." Derek nodded as well. "She deserves the best." Derek turned, walking to the attendings' locker room to change.

Archer sighed and watched him disappear before he turned and left the hospital, getting into his car and driving home, hoping that Derek did in fact go home to Addison and make her happy. As loyal as he was to Addison, if Derek hurt her he would kick Derek's ass, literally.

-

Derek had made his way straight home that night after Archer's threat and he tiredly unlocked his front door and walked in. He saw that downstairs was in darkness and he locked the front door behind him, before placing his keys on the side and slipping out of his shoes before hanging his coat up. He placed his briefcase on the floor, deciding to move it in the morning. Quietly he tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to wake Addison if she was already asleep. He made his way into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Addison snuggled up under the covers and he quickly changed before sliding in next to her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Derek?" She mumbled and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"It's okay." She gave a small yawn. "I was just dozing."

Derek smiled as he looked at her sleepy state and kissed her nose, watching as she scrunched her nose up at him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Derek." Addison smiled happily at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I didn't think you were coming home tonight."

"I finished the surgery early. I'm all yours now."

"Good." She smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck before he rolled them over so he lay above her, his hands moving up and down her body, softly caressing her.

They spent the night making sweet love to each other, enjoying the other's body.

---

After that night things changed, Derek stopped missing dinners and began spending more time with his wife and Archer was glad of it, happy to see his sister smile more. Archer still reminded Derek every now and then not to hurt Addison, even though he knew that Derek eventually would, but he would still remind Derek.

For a whole year Archer watched the couple be happy together. They'd have their arguments but they would always resolve them, and Archer hated to think what they'd do after. He still put on a front for Addison, making her believe that he liked Derek, but he was starting to think that she could see through his front and knew better. Addison knew her brother too well and Archer was sure that she was just playing along for his sake. Derek on the other hand had begun to show how much he hated Archer and Archer could see how uncomfortable Addison felt when they were both around and Derek was in a foul mood.

For a whole year Archer was satisfied that Derek wasn't hurting Addison, but then he began to see a change in Addison and he instantly knew that it was Derek. He had questioned Addison a few times but every time she had insisted that she was fine, that her and Derek were fine. Archer knew better though, and he watched them closely, trying to make Addison smile whenever he saw her.

Archer had tried his best for six months to get Addison to open up to him before one night she broke down and sobbed to him, telling him how Derek had become absent and Archer had comforted her for the night, waiting until she had fallen asleep before going to find Derek and punching him, only to receive a punch back from Derek, before their fight started and Addison was clearly pissed at both of them and refused to talk to Archer for a whole week. Archer knew she had a right to but he was angry that she was still talking to Derek, if she got to see him that was. Archer knew that Derek wasn't the one for her and he just wished she could see it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so this is like my MADDISON chapter, even though I'm not really liking what I wrote, but my friends do, so I won't argue with them. The next chapter will be in Seattle, I'm not sure how I'm going to do that because I don't want to write what we all know happens. So, your next update may take a while, but the good news is, I'm writing the very final chapter, not sure how that's good, or how it's helping, but yeah. Just go read and review :D

Enjoy

* * *

"Archie?" Addison's small voice floated down the line and she gave a small sniff, telling Archer that she was crying.

"_Ads? What is it? What's wrong?"_ Archer instantly began to panic and he jumped from his bed, grabbing clothes and pulling them on.

"I screwed up." She whispered. "I screwed up badly, and I've lost him." She closed her eyes and began to cry again.

"_Ads, calm down, okay? I'm coming to you now."_

"Okay." Addison squeaked out as she began to sob again and she pulled her knees closer to her body and dropped her phone, the noise of the storm ringing through the house, fitting her mood completely.

-

Ten minutes later and Archer rushed into his sister's house finding his baby sister sat curled up at the bottom of the stairs wearing a damp t-shirt and shorts, her hair damp as well signalling she had been out in the rain.

"Ads." Archer rushed towards her instantly and pulled her close as she cried. He ran a hand up and down her back, wondering what had happened between her and Derek. He had seen some of her clothes thrown down the steps and knew that they were ruined. He held his sister close as she cried, not bothering to question her just yet, and ready to punch Derek if he came back.

Once Addison had calmed down she just clung to her brother's side still as he helped her up and up the stairs so she could change into something warmer. Once she had changed she refused to stay in the master bedroom and Archer took her to the spare room where he sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What happened, Ads?" His voice was soft as he spoke and he held her hand.

Addison looked up at her brother sadly, knowing that he would be disappointed in her. "He walked in on me and Mark having sex." She whispered and Archer was instantly shocked. Addison wasn't the sort of person to do that, he was the one who cheated, not her, she was faithful.

"You…what…why?" Archer looked at her.

"He was absent. I hardly see him anymore and he always sends Mark instead. I'm starting to feel like Mark is my husband and not Derek. Mark was just here and I had been drinking because I was upset and I needed to feel loved. I needed to be loved. Mark was just here…I made a mistake. I made a stupid mistake." She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from crying again.

Archer sighed and pulled his sister into a tight hug, knowing that she would get hurt by Derek, but he didn't think she'd hurt him at the same time.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." He ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her as she started to cry again, crying herself to sleep.

Archer laid his sister back in the bed and covered her up before he quietly left the room and walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He walked down the steps, picking up Addison's clothes and carried them back in, looking to see if any were salvageable. He sighed and got a black bag, putting all the clothes in there to throw away, finding most of them ruined. Archer looked around the room before running a hand over his face. He just knew it would all end in tears.

Archer stayed the night and he stayed for most of the next day with Addison, making sure she was alright before she had insisted that she was fine and that she would get over it before she went back to work. Archer knew that she wasn't fine but he knew that arguing wouldn't work so he let her do it her way. He was prepared to stay with her a while but she refused, telling him to go home and go back to work. He hesitated but had agree, insisting that he come over everyday to see her though and she gave in, knowing she didn't exactly have a choice.

For a week that was how things went. For a week, Archer would stop by everyday to make sure she was alright and spent time with her. For a week that was how they worked, until Archer got a phone from Addison, telling him that she was moving in with Mark, that they were starting a relationship, that she needed to make sure she hadn't thrown her marriage away for nothing. Archer sighed but let her do it, knowing that she needed something right then. He still saw her everyday, although after a while it was every other day when he saw that she was herself again and she seemed to have gotten over Derek.

---

"Hey." Mark smiled at Addison curled up on the couch as he returned home from the hospital.

"Hey." She smiled up at him.

Mark sat down next to her and pulled her close, kissing her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so she was sat on his lap. He slipped his hand up the back of her top and ran his hand over her smooth skin, moving his hand up to unclasp her bra and grinning when he found she wasn't wearing one.

"You're not wearing a bra. Sexy." He mumbled into the kiss.

"I haven't had one on all day." Addison whispered and heard him let out a moan.

"And I had to work." Mark murmured and took hold of the hem of her top, pulling it off of her body and attacking her breasts with his mouth.

Addison moaned softly and closed her eyes, letting her head roll to the side as she enjoyed the attention Mark was giving to her right breast and she could feel her nipples harden. Mark smirked, moving his mouth to her left breast, hearing her moan softly. He moved his hands down her sides, pushing the sweat pants off her body, leaving her in her lace panties. He ran his hands up and down her sides, before slipping two fingers inside of her panties, running them over her clit, hearing her gasp and grip his shoulders tighter.

Addison let her head drop to his neck and she could smell perfume that certainly didn't belong to her, it was too tacky to. She knew he thought she didn't know, but she did. She certainly knew, and she knew that she deserved it. She had cheated on her husband so she only deserved to be cheated on by Mark. It was Karma.

Once Mark had slowly removed her panties, Addison began to undress him, his hips lifting up so she could remove his jeans and boxers. His hands took hold of her hips, gently guiding her to him and sliding her down so their bodies joined. He brushed his thumbs over her hips bones as he helped her set a steady rhythm, before moving her hips faster, to the fast pace that was them.

They came together, moaning the other's name, but Addison knew that it just didn't seem to feel right anymore. Nothing seemed to feel right anymore. Everything felt wrong.

---

Addison groaned slightly, turning over in bed as the alarm beeped loudly and she heard Mark sling an arm out of bed and hit the alarm off, before dropping his arm back onto the bed. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, her arms lying at her sides as Mark lay beside her on his side.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Mark froze as Addison's words sank in. Pregnant. Addison was pregnant. She was carrying his child. They were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby. They had managed to create a little life between them. They had created a miracle. Slowly Mark turned over in bed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Pregnant?" He smiled. "We're having a baby." He reached a hand out and placed it on her still flat stomach. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago." Addison turned her head and looked at him. The fact that she was carrying Mark's child still hadn't sunk in.

"Wow." He grinned and just looked where their hand lay, imagining what their child would look like.

-

When Addison got home that night from work, Mark had bought a Yankies baby grow already and a calendar, marking her due date on there. She placed her bag down on the side and just looked at it, before turning and looking at Mark, seeing the grin on his face and she realised then that she couldn't have the baby. She couldn't have a baby with Mark. She couldn't bring Mark's baby into the world. She wanted a baby with Derek. With her husband. Not Mark. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

Addison looked at Mark before rushing from the room and locking herself in the bathroom as she broke down crying. She turned the shower on to hide her sobs as she slid down the wall and hugged her knees close. She couldn't do this.

---

The next day Archer opened his front door to see Addison stood on his step, hugging herself tightly and trying not to cry, failing as a few tears escaped her eyes. He just reached out and pulled her into the hallway, shutting the door and pulling her into a tight hug, letting her sob into his chest, his hand just running up and down her back soothingly.

Once Addison had calmed down he led her into the living room where she sat down on the couch and he disappeared into the kitchen to get her a cup of coffee and some tissues, returning a few minutes later. Addison wiped her eyes and wrapped her hands tightly around the hot mug.

"What happened?" Archer whispered softly, watching his baby sister in concern.

"I had an abortion." She admitted and looked down as a few more tears escaped her eyes. "I aborted Mark's baby."

Archer sighed and just held her again as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's okay, it'll all be okay." He ran a hand up and down her arm and kissed the top of her hair.

"I don't want a baby with Mark." Addison whispered. "I want a baby with my husband."

"I know. I know you do."

Archer took the coffee from Addison's hands and placed it on the table, pulling her close as she cried for the loss of her child. The baby that she wanted with Derek. The baby she wanted to be a mother to. Archer just held her, wishing he could make it all right again, make her happy like she used to be.

---

That night when Mark arrived home, he knew something was different as he walked in but he just couldn't put his finger on it. As he walked further in though, he knew. She was gone. Addison was gone. She had taken her stuff and left him. He stood in the living room, a note on the coffee table catching his eye. Slowly he bent down and picked it up, beginning to read.

_Mark,_

_This isn't working between us. I know about the other women, and I know you know I know. This just isn't right. We wouldn't last. We both know that, we've just been choosing to ignore it._

_There's no baby now either. I couldn't do it. I couldn't have a child with you so I had an abortion. I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to do. I'm sorry._

_I need to get my husband back. I need another chance. I'm sorry I brought you into my marriage with Derek. _

_Addison._

Mark screwed he note into a ball and threw it. He was angry. She had just gone and left him. She had aborted his child, _their_ child without even saying anything to him. She had taken the chance of him being a father away from him. She had taken everything from him. She had been selfish and only thought about herself, what she wanted, not about him, not once and now he had nothing.

Mark turned and slammed his fist angrily into the wall, trying hard not to cry. Not to let the tears slip past his eyes at the loss of his child, at the loss of Addison, at the loss of having the chance to have a family. He tried his best not to cry, but it just wasn't good enough.

---

Addison sat in her seat on the plane, looking out of the window, her fingers nervously twisting the rings on her wedding finger. She was flying across the country, flying to where her husband had run to.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I am not happy with this chapter at all. I'm happy with how I started it, then, well, I feel it jsut gets crap and horrible. The ADDEX is jsut really crap I feel. Tbh, I can't stand the two together so I found it really hard to write them, and I jsut didn't know what to write. Sorry. I promise the next chapter will be better, and longer than this.

The ADDEX is for Beth, sorry that it's crap hin.

* * *

"And you must be the woman screwing my husband?"

Addison looked from Meredith to Derek back to Meredith, feeling in control and that was what she needed right then. Control. She watched as Meredith's face fell, her eyes darting to Derek, silently asking if it was true but Derek just sighed and looked at her sadly, not denying it. Addison stood and watched as Meredith quickly fled, leaving her and Derek alone. He then turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes as he spoke sharply and she just ignored his tone, reaching a hand out to touch his hair, slightly twirling a strand around her fingers.

"Your hair's got longer. It's like Russell Crowe." She leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "You know I have a thing for Russell Crowe."

Their conversation hadn't last much longer than that before they had parted, going their separate ways. They had met again the next day and Derek hadn't bothered to cover up his feelings, showing his anger towards her and she opened her bag handing him the divorce papers, him calling her Satan before she spoke her words.

"Have you ever thought that even if I am Satan and an adulterous bitch I might still be the love of your life?"

She had watched him as the elevator doors closed and he stood holding the divorce papers. She had given him a day to sign them, and when she found him, he hadn't signed them, he was going to give them another chance and she could have hugged him tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks from being so happy, but she didn't, she held herself together, not going to fall apart in front of him. They had a long way to go before they got back to what they were, if they even got there.

They had tried, they had both tried, or so they said, but Addison had felt like it was only her in their marriage, only her trying to make them work. Derek had been chasing his intern, his twelve year old intern the whole time, taking no time to consider how Addison felt. He had only said he would tried at their marriage so he looked like the good guy taking his cheating wife back, when in reality, he no longer loved her or wanted her in his life. He was in love with Meredith.

Their marriage had failed. Mark had turned up in Seattle, causing tension between them. Addison had thought that that was it then, that their marriage was no more. But it wasn't though. They had lasted longer. Then Derek had become jealous because Meredith was dating the vet, and Addison felt her heart break, knowing that she was no longer the love of her husband's life. Then prom happened and she understood then what it was like when Derek walked in on her and Mark. She understood how he felt and why he moved across the country to get away from her. She understood his hatred and she knew she deserved it all.

She had lost her husband. She had lost the reason of why she was in Seattle, then Mark had stayed, wanting her back and they had made the sixty day pact, but she had other things on her mind, mainly the intern, Alex Karev.

-

Addison sat behind the nurses' station, just watching Alex. There was just something about him that caught her attention. She didn't know what it was, whether it was the fact that she wasn't meant to have a relationship with him, the fact that he had been pissing Mark off for her or what. She just knew that there was something pulling her in. he could be a right ass at times but she had occasionally seen the softer side of him, and she loved that side of him. She just sat watching him before Callie arrived and got her attention, her gaze travelling from the intern to Callie who just raised her eyebrows at her.

-

Addison looked up as Alex sat on the bar stool around the corner of the bar from her and ordered his drink. She watched him and took a sip of hers before he turned and looked at her.

"Do you have a dad, Alex?" She asked, swirling the little bit of liquid left in her glass.

"Yes, well, no, not really." He shook his head and looked at her, and she saw something in his eyes, something she hadn't seen there before, hurt. "You?" He asked softly.

But Addison didn't answer him, instead she leaned forward, cupping his face and pulling him closer, pressing her lips to his, kissing him softly. Alex was shocked at first but slowly began to kiss her back, his hands resting on her arms as they kissed sweetly before she pulled back, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Addison quickly gathered her things and left the bar before Alex had a chance to say anything to her.

-

She knew she was meant to be thinking about trying things with Mark, but she just couldn't. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of her intern. Damn. Now she had her own intern. Addison mentally cursed herself, she didn't want to be like her ex-husband and his twelve year old, no, she wanted to be better than them.

Addison sighed, putting the chart back before walking down the hallway, seeing Alex there and they both stopped looking at each other, before he opened his mouth, starting to talk. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying though, she just couldn't. She looked up and down the hallway, looking to see who was around before she pushed him back into the on-call room behind him, pulling his scrub top off and pressing her lips heatedly to his.

She pushed him back against the wall, his hands pushing her lab coat off as they kissed, her hands pulling on the draw string of his scrub pants. He quickly rid her of her shirt, both of them soon undressed before her turned them around so her back was against the wall and he lifted her legs, wrapping them around her waist before he pushed into her, moving softly in and out of her.

-

Addison straightened herself out as she walked down the hallway, trying not to smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before walking straight into Alex. There was tension about them as he caught her from nearly tumbling to the floor, mumbling a quick apology and walking off, not looking at her once, making her sigh and walk in the other direction.

-

She sat down a few chairs away from him in the lobby, asking if he wanted to go for drinks, maybe help him study for his exams, but he acted cold towards her. He didn't look up at her, rejecting her offer for drinks before looking into her eyes and saying what she didn't want to hear.

"You're not my girlfriend."

Addison had quickly left after that, not wanting to show any hurt to him. She wanted to be the strong woman they all saw her as. She didn't want them to see how weak and pathetic she felt right then. She couldn't let them.

She turned, looking at the hospital, knowing she had to get away from there. She needed a holiday. She needed something to hold onto. She knew where she had to go. She knew where she needed to take a holiday too. She needed to get away from the men in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken me a while but I've been stuck, then exams took over my life. Thank god I'm on half term right now before my next lot of exams. I will try and get the next chapter written soon-ish, but I can't promise anything. I feel that this chapter isn't as good as it could have been, but seeing as I haven't updated in a while, I'm updating it. Maybe I'll go back and re-write, but I doubt it for now.

Enjoy

* * *

Addison tucked the phone between her ear and her shoulder, waiting for her brother to pick up. She put the suitcase on the bed in the hotel room, opening it before walking to the closet and pulling her clothes out.

"_Hello?"_ Archer's groggy voice floated down the line.

"Hey, Archie." She smiled softly as she began to fold her clothes, putting them into her suitcase.

"_Hey, Ads. How's Seattle?"_

"Urgh. Horrible. It's always raining here. It's hardly ever sunny."

Archer chuckled softly at his baby sister. _"It can't be that bad."_

"Oh it is." Addison nodded, even though her brother couldn't see it. "I'm moving to LA, Archie." Addison held her breath slightly as she finished packing, closing her suitcase and zipping it close securely, waiting for Archer's reaction.

"_What?"_ Archer asked surprised. His baby sister was moving again, even further across the country.

"I'm moving to LA." She repeated, knowing Archer wouldn't be happy.

"_Why? Why not move back here, to New York?"_

"I can't, Archie. I'm sorry. There's nothing left for me here anymore. Me and Derek aren't married. I don't have a reason to stay." She sighed sadly and sat down on the bed next to her suitcase. "I need to do this, Archie. I have to." Her voice was soft as she spoke, hoping her brother understood.

Archer sighed and closed his eyes, wishing Addison was still in New York. _"This is really the best thing? Wouldn't New York be better? You've got me and all your friends here."_

"There's too much history there. Too many memories. I need to start afresh. Go somewhere new."

"_I could kill Derek for hurting you."_ Archer mumbled, feeling the anger bubbling again as he thought about how much Derek had hurt Addison throughout the years. He knew Addison had hurt Derek as well, but she had done it to hurt Derek back. Archer knew Derek wasn't right for his sister. He just wished Addison had listened to him and Bizzy in the beginning.

"I know." Addison whispered softly. "But you're not going to. We both hurt each other and it's all in the past. I just want to get on with my life, Archie. I need you to understand that."

"_I do. I do."_ Archer nodded sadly. He wanted his baby sister home where he could still protect her. No matter how old they were, Archer would always want to protect his baby sister. _"Do you need any help moving?"_

"No, no. I'll be fine. I have Nae to help me move." Addison smiled softly. She missed her big brother.

"_Okay then. I'll come out and see you once you've settled in then."_

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything different." She grinned.

"_Good."_ Archer smiled as well. _"I love you, Ads."_

"I love you too, Archie."

---

A week later and Addison's life was in LA. She had bought a house right near the beach, having a perfect view from the balcony in her bedroom and she loved it. She felt so relaxed when she could hear the waves lapping gently against the golden sand and the sun was shining down on them. Her life was finally starting to look up again, and so was her love life, one man in her thoughts. She had felt an instant attraction to him when she had visited LA and he had kissed her in the stairwell. The kiss had been so full of passion and meaning that her knees had gone so weak he was practically holding her up.

He had teased her about the fact that she had only moved because he had kissed her and she always insisted that it was not true, that she wouldn't move just for a kiss, but deep down, she knew that the kiss had played a big part in her decision to move. She just wasn't going to admit that to Pete, ever.

--

_Addison pushed open her bedroom door, her eyes going wide as she looked inside. Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the warmth starting to radiate in the pit of her stomach. She slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and walking closer to her bed, her eyes trailing over the cream satin covered bed and the fine figure sexily sprawled across it. She trailed her eyes over the bare legs, moving her gaze up them to the red pants he was wearing, then over his toned stomach and muscular chest. As her eyes moved up to his face, she saw the dirty smirk he wore, his eyes shining as he looked at her._

"_Addison." He spoke her name in a husky voice, drawing her closer to the bed and he reached a hand out, pulling her to lie next to him._

_Addison lay on the bed, looking up at him as he propped himself on his arm, slowly pushing her top off over her head, leaving her in her lacy bra. He ran his hands up and down her sides, making a small moan leave her lips as his hands found her breasts. His hands roamed her body, slowly undressing her, finding the places where she liked to be touched, the places that made her moan._

_Addison moaned, her hands gripping the sheets as Pete worked his magic with her. All he was doing was licking and touching her and he was making her scream his name out._

"_I need you." She whimpered, opening her eyes and looking at him with pleading eyes._

"_I know you do." Pete grinned before he hovered above her, parting her legs before…_

---

BANG!

Addison opened her eyes, finding herself lying on her front on her bedroom floor. Once again she had fallen out of bed while having a sex dream about Pete. She had lost count of how many times she had woken up on the floor after dreaming about him. It shouldn't be happening, but he was just so…

"ARGH!!"

Addison screamed and hit the floor. She had to stop thinking like that. She had to stop thinking of Pete. He couldn't be on her mind. She had to think of something else, but he was just…

"Argh!"

She screamed again, rolling onto her back before sitting up, pulling the hair band from her hair and getting up from the floor. She quickly brushed her hair before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on, getting under the water, trying to clear her mind.

---

Addison tiredly lifted her head from the back of the couch and smiled as Pete walked into her office with a bunch of flowers.

"You do realise that I didn't actually give birth, right?" She teased, holding the baby girl securely.

"I know. They're not from him though." Pete smiled at the sight of Addison in a hoodie that was too big for her and a baby snuggled against her chest. "There's a card." He held the flowers out to her so she could take the card.

Addison smiled and took the card one-handed, opening it and reading the inside. "Aww that's sweet."

"Who's it from?" Pete asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"My date from last night." She smiled and put the card back, the baby still nestled in her arms.

"I don't think you should see him again, Addison. He's not your type." Pete looked at her seriously.

"You don't know my type, Pete." Addison's words were harsh. She was still annoyed with him over the fact that he stood her up.

"I just think that you shouldn't see him again. He's seeing Violet for a reason."

"Everyone has their problems, Pete. Just because he's seeing Violet doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"His nickname is 'Trunk'. Just, please, don't see him again."

"I can look after myself." Addison looked at Pete annoyed.

It turned out that Pete had been right, just like he always seemed to be and that annoyed Addison to no end. He didn't seem to want to be with her but he could still have the same affect on her and she was really irritated by that fact.

---

"_Ads!"_ Archer grinned as he answered his phone.

"Hey arch." Addison smiled as well. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. What about you? How's LA?"_

"I'm good." She pulled her knees closer to her as she sat on her deck, listening to the sea and feeling the night breeze.

"_Really?"_ Archer could see in her voice that it wasn't the complete truth.

Addison sighed, knowing that she should tell him and so she did. She told him all about Pete. About how she was attracted to him, how she thought he was attracted to her be he obviously didn't feel the same. Then she told him about 'Trunk' and Bat-girl. She told him everything, feeling better after she did.

"I miss you Archie." She whispered.

"_I miss you too, Addi. I miss you too."_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Urgh, sorry it has taken me a while to write this but it's been really hard to write. Me trying to write Kevin/Addison is very, very, very hard. This first paragraph has taken me ages! I add Archer in and well, I came up with this in like ten minutes or so. I love him even more now. I have to say, I may have gotten a little biased in here to a certain pairing, but I just couldn't help it! It's how my mind goes. Anyway, I am currently writing the next chapter now as you read probably, so I'm hoping it won't be long before it's finished and then posted. But that does mean bad news. There's only two chapter left of this fic altogether. I'm kind of excited.

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison had at first rejected Kevin, not wanting to date him, but after a while she thought, why not? She had decided to give him a go, finding that she did like him and that he loved her. He actually loved her. She had been so shocked and scared because of her past she didn't know what to say to him when he had said those three words to her. She had realised that the feelings weren't mutual, she just _really_ liked him. She had been open, telling him about her issues and he seemed to take them in his stride and she was glad, the two of them being closer.

-

"Archer!" Addison's eyes widened as she and Kevin witnessed the aftermaths of her brother and some girl having sex on her kitchen floor.

"Add, hey." He grinned at her.

"Put some clothes on!" She turned, trying to get the image out of her mind and pushed Kevin towards the living room.

A few minutes later once Archer was dressed and had seen his bit of stuff out, he walked into the living room and sat down, smirking at his sister.

"Urgh. Can you not keep it in your pants?" She screwed her nose up at him.

Archer laughed as he watched his baby sister. "You've never had a problem with it before."

"That's because I block it out and it wasn't on my kitchen floor that has just been cleaned."

Archer just laughed again. "It'll be fine, Ads, calm down." Addison just pouted and looked at him. "I'm immune to that now." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But I'm not sure lover boy is. Is this Pete?" Archer looked at Kevin, seeing how he was different to how Pete had been described to him.

"No." Addison looked at Archer. "This is Kevin, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Archer's eyebrow rose even more and he looked at Addison. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? And why was I not told?"

"Because." Addison simply answered, making Archer roll his eyes.

"And what does Kevin do?"

"He's a cop."

"A cop?" Archer looked at her in shock. "You're dating a cop? Addison Forbes Montgomery is dating a cop? Bizzy will be so pissed when she finds out."

"I don't care what Bizzy thinks." Addison held her chin high but Archer saw through it while Kevin just watched them confused.

-

"I like this guy." Archer nodded in approval as he looked at Pete. "Why don't you date him instead of the cop?"

"That's Pete." Addison looked at her brother.

"Oh." His face broke out into a grin. "Why don't you date _Pete_ then?" He smirked, seeing Pete wearing an amused but confused expression.

"Because." She sighed. "I'm dating Kevin."

"But you should, and you want to, be dating Pete."

Pete laughed slightly at Archer's words making Addison glare at him. "Who are you?" He asked Archer.

"Archer Montgomery."

"Montgomery?" Pete raised an eyebrow and looked at Addison. "Your brother is Archer Montgomery? Why did you not tell me this?"

"You never asked." Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around Archer's neck.

"Well." Pete smiled. "What a brother to have."

"He's not so bad." Addison grinned and kissed Archer's cheek.

"Hey!" Archer protested. "I'm a brilliant brother, and your favourite."

"You're my only brother." Addison pointed out.

"Exactly. That's why you only have one brother." He smirked and Addison rolled her eyes, while Pete just laughed at them.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Pete shook his head in amusement and left.

"I like him. Date him." Archer looked at Addison. "He's better than the cop."

-

Kevin had walked out on Addison after she had paid to get his house cleaned after he was shot. She thought it was a nice gesture for him, but apparently he had issues with her money. The there had been Wyatt but he had gone as fast as he came. It was just a whirlwind. Then Archer got sick and her life past in a blur for a few days. She worked on autopilot, her mind only ever on Archer.

She had been reminded of her twelve year marriage to Derek when she was in Seattle, but she had put him in such a tiny box that he needed to stay there. She was also reminded of Mark and Alex, of how her life had been and she knew she had made the right choice in moving to LA.

Addison had no idea what to do about Noah, she was torn. She had feelings for him and when he said that he'd tell his wife and they could be together, she was happy, but then when she had seen his wife later that day, she knew she couldn't break the family up. She couldn't be that adulterous bitch again.

She did the only thing she could think of, she rang Archer.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, this didn't really take that long to write once I started writing, but it was the whole, I need to get ideas and shiz. Then I was thinking about adding something but didn't. Not much really happens in this chapter but I think it kind of needs to be here. There's one more chapter after this one and then the story is finsihed. Now I feel sad. Please review.

Enjoy

* * *

Addison had taken Archer's advice and stopped what she was doing with Noah. She had told Noah that she couldn't do it. She couldn't break up his family, couldn't be the adulterous bitch again. She just couldn't. She had decided to keep men out of her life. She was leaving her love life sleeping, leaving her single. It was all just too much for her. The only man that was going to be important in her life was Archer. He was the only one who really mattered.

-

Addison smiled as she cleaned the newborn baby up, weighing her after. The baby girl mewed softly, looking up at Addison with curious eyes. Addison smiled, putting the baby in a diaper before dressing her in a pink baby grow. Addison gently picked the baby up, turning and seeing Naomi stood there.

"Hey." Naomi smiled softly.

"Hey." Addison smiled back. "I'm going to take her back to her parents now."

"Okay." Naomi nodded. "It suits you, you know?"

"What does?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Holding a baby."

"Oh." Addison smiled softly. "I wish I had this." She sighed sadly. "I better get her back now." She gently carried the baby girl back to her parents, knowing she could have had it once.

-

"Life's a bitch." Addison sighed and plopped down on her couch next to Naomi, resting her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"I know." Naomi agreed and leaned her head on top of Addison's.

"Why can't it go our way for once?"

"I've no idea." Naomi gave a sigh.

"I should just turn lesbian." Addison mumbled. "Life would be so much easier without the penises."

Naomi laughed at her friend softly. "It would, but would it be as much fun?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's a good point." Addison nodded. "Maybe keep them for that then."

"Good idea." Naomi laughed.

"It is, isn't it?" Addison grinned before laughing as well.

"We're such old prudes now." Naomi sighed. "I feel old." She whined.

"You're younger than me." Addison pouted.

"By four months." Naomi laughed.

"Still. Shush."

"Okay, okay." Naomi laughed again, thinking how good it was to have her best friend there with her.

-

Archer sighed, making himself a cup of coffee, downing it in one before placing the cup in the sink and wiping his mouth. He made his way back to his bedroom, stripping before walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower. He let the hot water relax his tense body, closing his eyes and dropping his head back slightly. Since Addison had called weeks before he had been worried about his baby sister. He had taken to calling her at least every other day to make sure she was alright. He missed her being in New York where he could see her and be her big brother.

Once Archer had gotten out of the shower he changed and pulled out his suitcase, putting clothes into it and zipping it up before pulling it off his bed. He grabbed his phone, dialling a number.

"_Hello?"_ Addison's groggy voice floated down the phone.

"Hey, Ads." Archer smiled. "Did I wake you?" He glanced at his watch, trying to figure out what time it was for her.

"_Yeah, I was having a lovely dream where I didn't have a brother who wakes me up at half five in the morning."_ She teased him.

"Oh shut up, Ads." Archer chuckled.

"_So why have I been woken up so early?"_

"Well, how do you feel about having someone stay for a while?" Archer carried his suitcase out to his car.

"_Do I have a choice here?"_ Addison smiled in amusement.

"Not really." Addison laughed.

"_When will you be here?"_

"In a few hours."

"_Okay. Do you want me to meet you at the airport?"  
_

"No, I'll let you sleep." Archer laughed. "I love you, Ads."

"_I love you too, Arch."_

-

Archer relaxed himself into his seat on the plane. He felt happier that he was going to see Addison. He could make sure she was alright for himself. He could see how well she was doing. If he got the chance, he'd punch Kevin and Noah for what they'd done. He couldn't understand how guys could hurt her so much. It made him angry when he thought he wasn't there to protect her. Archer let out an angry sigh and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep before he landed in LA.

-

When Archer arrived in LA he made his way straight to Addison's, smiling at his baby sister as she opened the front door. Addison smiled back at him before just falling into his arms, letting him hold her tightly as she buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay, Ads." Archer whispered soothingly and rubbed her back. "I'm here now."


	14. Two Years Later

A/N: Okay, so I suck at updating. I admitt it. I need someone to keep reminding me really. Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story. I don't want it to end!! This was not the orginal ending. In the orginal ending, Archer was going to die and I had it all planned out then I thought that it was way too mean and I don't want Archer dieing so I came up with this instead. It's much fluffier. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_Two years later_

Archer unlocked the door to Addison's house and quietly walked in, knowing she was probably asleep. He whispered to two year old Leo Dean Forbes Montgomery to be quiet as not to wake his mother as they walked in and Leo placed a finger on his lips, imitating Archer. Archer smiled and kissed his nephew's forehead, carrying him into the hallway and shutting the front door before he quietly walked into the living room, holding Leo securely. As they walked in they saw Addison led on her back on the couch, fast asleep, two week old Caitlyn Sophie Forbes Montgomery sleeping peacefully on her mother's chest. Archer smiled as he looked at his baby sister, now a mother, having her own babies to take care of.

Addison had wanted to be a mother so bad and had decided to adopt, falling in love with Leo a year before when she had first seen him. He had looked so small and scared and Addison had just walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. She was suddenly filled with love for him and all she wanted to do was keep him safe. He had looked up at her with wide scared eyes before snuggling close to her and refusing to let go, crying loudly when he had been prised from her when she had to leave. Addison had just wanted to hold him again but Naomi had taken hold of her arm and taken her home, watching as Addison fought the tears and failed. Addison had instantly applied to adopt Leo and a few months later he was living with Addison.

Addison still had Naomi trying to get Addison pregnant by a sperm donor even though she didn't think it would work. They had been trying for months with no success. Addison had said that they should stop trying so that she could concentrate on looking after Leo. They'd stopped treatment and Addison had concentrated on her son, putting him first and she hadn't realised at first. She hadn't realised that Naomi had succeed until Addison was nearly four months pregnant. Addison had been so shocked that she didn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it until she saw her baby on the screen and the heartbeat filled the room. She had waited years to have one baby, now she had two.

Archer had moved out to LA after Addison had phoned him in tears and he had managed to understand that she was pregnant and decided to move to help her, even if she refused his help at times. It had been hard as she reached the end of her pregnancy. She was stubborn and wanted to prove that she could do it on her own but Archer knew her better and stepped in to help her with Leo. Archer and Leo had bonded instantly and Leo loved spending time with his uncle. Archer was surprised had how quickly he had bonded with Leo, he thought it would have taken a bit longer but he was instantly smitten as soon as he met the boy for the first time.

Archer placed Leo down on the floor and made sure he was settled with playing with his cars before Archer picked up his niece and held her close as she continued to sleep. Archer was so surprised at how much like Caitlyn looked like Addison did when she was a baby. It was obvious she would take after her mother.

Archer smiled and swayed his niece softly, looking as Addison began to stir, her hands instantly searching for Caitlyn. "It's okay, I've got her." Archer whispered as Addison opened her eyes in a panic.

"Mama!" Leo grinned and flung himself at his mother, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck.

"Hey baby." Addison smiled and sat up, pulling him onto her lap and hugging him close, pressing a soft kiss against his temple. "Did you have fun with Uncle Archie?"

"Yes!" Leo nodded enthusiastically. "We pwayed on bweach! We build castle! Bwig castle for Prince!" Leo grinned widely at his mother and clapped his hands together happily, causing Caitlyn to open her eyes sleepily and give a small cry at being woken from her slumber. Leo gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. "Sworry, mama, sworry, KateKate." Leo used the nickname he had come up with for his baby sister and looked at her in Archer's arms.

Leo didn't understand when Addison first told him she was going to have a baby, then he hated the idea and cried, clinging to her, believing that he would have to leave her. Addison had calmed him down before telling him that he was never going to leave her, that she wouldn't let that happen and after a few months when he found that he was indeed not being taken from Addison, he began to love the idea of having a baby sister and had been protective of her since Addison had brought her home two weeks before.

Addison had worried so much that Leo wouldn't accept Caitlyn and was so relieved when they bonded as soon as they met. It didn't matter that she hadn't carried Leo like she had Caitlyn, they still had the sibling bond like she did with Archer.

Archer soothed his baby niece, watching as she looked up at him with big green eyes, just like her mother's. Caitlyn blinked a few times before closing her eyes again, drifting off to sleep once more.

"She's asleep again." Archer smiled and looked up at Addison sat holding Leo close.

"Sworry." Leo repeated and looked up at his mother.

"It's okay, baby." Addison pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, running a hand up and down his back. "Why don't you go upstairs and play?" She looked down at her son who nodded and climbed off her lap, making his way carefully up the stairs to his room. Addison leaned back into the couch tiredly, looking at Archer. "Thank you for taking him this morning." She gave a soft smile.

"It's no problem." Archer smiled and swayed Caitlyn softly. "I enjoy spending time with him. I can always take Caitlyn for a few hours as well sometimes, so you can sleep." He offered, knowing that Addison didn't get much sleep with Caitlyn still not sleeping through the night and Leo waking up at the same time as his sister.

"I can't ask you to do that." Addison looked at Archer.

"You're not, I'm offering. I am their Uncle. I'm sure I can handle the two of them for a few hours. If you can do it nearly twenty-four seven, I'm sure I can for a few hours." Archer smiled.

"Okay." Addison breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful."

"No problem, sis." Archer smiled and looked back down at Caitlyn as a comfortable silence settled over them.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just gazing at Caitlyn before Archer broke the silence. "Do you ever think you'll find someone?" His voice was soft.

Addison gave a small sigh, leaning her head back against the cushions. "I don't think so. I don't exactly have a great past with relationships and I don't want Leo or Katie to get hurt if he leaves us. It's not fair to them. They shouldn't get hurt like that at such a young age."

"What if they don't get hurt though?" Archer looked at his baby sister. "What if you do find the right guy for you and you'll all be a family together? Just because you've been hurt in the past doesn't mean to say you're going to get hurt again. You just have to give him a chance, that's all. You could always go on a few dates with him first, before introducing him to the kids. Then maybe you just introduce him as a friend. There are ways, Ads."

Addison sighed, looking up at Archer, wondering what he was up to. "Why are you so keen on me finding someone?"

"I think it would be good for you, and for the kids. It would also mean that I'd know you'd be safe here with them on your own." Archer admitted. He worried about Addison being on her own with two young children, it was one of the reasons he moved to LA, and the fact that he missed her.

"Archie, I'm fine on my own." She looked up at him.

"I know, I know, but I still worry about you. You're my baby sister."

"I'm all grown up though." Addison smiled softly. "I can look after myself, and my kids. You don't have to worry."

"I still do though." Archer looked at her before back down at Caitlyn as the doorbell rang and Addison stood up to answer it. "Mummy's silly isn't she, Katie?" Archer whispered down to his niece before kissing her forehead.

Addison opened the front door, smiling as she looked at the figure stood there. "Pete, hey." She held the door open wider, letting him walk in. "What are you doing here?"

Pete held up a bag, letting her see. "More things for Caitlyn and Leo." He smiled.

"You shouldn't have." She took the bag from him and looked through it.

"It's from all of us at the practice." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." Addison smiled at him. "It's all wonderful."

"You know where we all are as well if you ever need any help." Pete looked down at her, into her eyes as he spoke.

"I know." She whispered and nodded, looking back into his eyes, before moving her gaze away and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." Pete smiled and followed her into the kitchen where she switched the kettle on. "Let me help you, you sit down." He placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to a chair at the table, sitting her down before he got out the cups, proceeding to make them each a cup of coffee before hesitating. "Can you have coffee while breastfeeding?" He looked at Addison unsure.

"I'll just have tea." She smiled at him and leaned back, glad that someone was looking after her. Pete smiled, making them both a cup of tea instead and carrying the cups over to the table, placing them down before sitting opposite Addison.

"Hey." Archer walked in to the kitchen and looked at them. "I've got to go now, but if you need anything, give me a call." He looked at Addison before handing Caitlyn over to Pete and kissing Addison's forehead. "Bye, Pete, see you, Ads."

"Bye, Archie." Addison smiled as he left before looking at Pete who was cradling Caitlyn close to his chest carefully.

"She's still so small, and she looks so much like you." Pete smiled and looked up at Addison who grinned proudly. "You're so lucky to have her and Leo."

"I know." Addison smiled and looked down at Caitlyn who continued to sleep peacefully in Pete's arms. "They're everything to me."

"I wish I could have been a dad." Pete whispered quietly and looked down at Caitlyn, wishing he had what Addison had.

"Really?" Addison whispered and looked at him, before down at Caitlyn and then back to him, watching as he sadly nodded.

---

That night once both Leo and Caitlyn had been bathed and changed into their pyjamas ready for bed, Addison gave Caitlyn a feed before settling her down in her crib before putting Leo to bed and reading him his favourite story. She checked on Caitlyn once more before pulling out her phone and dialling Archer's number as she stood on the landing upstairs, listening to the dialling tone.

"_Hey, Ads."_ Archer's voice rang down the line and Addison smiled.

"Hey, Archie."

"_What's got you ringing?"_

"I just wanted to thank you." She grinned.

"_For what?"_ Archer frowned, not following his sister. _"What have I done for you to thank me?"_

Addison just grinned widely, looking down the stairs. "I just might not be alone tonight."

* * *

So that's it! Life is finished. What do you think? I thought I'd leave it as an open ending. I want to say thank you to all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
